Cancer is the major cause of mortality in most industrialized countries.
Although several anti-cancer therapies are proposed, amongst which feature chemotherapy [anthracyclines such as daunorubicine, doxorubicin (DX), idarubicin and mitoxantrone (MTX), as well as oxali-platinum (oxaliplatin or OXP), cis-platinum (cisplatin or CDDP), and taxanes (paclitaxel or docetaxel) are considered as the most efficient cytotoxic agents of the oncologist armamentarium] and radiotherapy [XR], the benefits of said treatments still tends to be insufficient.
Cytotoxic agents are supposed to directly destroy cancer cells by stimulating diverse cell death pathways. Nonetheless, several lines of evidence point to a critical contribution of the host immune system to the therapeutic activity mediated by tumoricidal agents (Zitvogel et al., 2008). Indeed, in some instances, the cell death modality triggered by chemotherapy or radiotherapy allows recognition of dying tumor cells by antigen presenting cells, thus eliciting a tumor-specific cognate immune response which is critical for tumor elimination.
However, most of standard chemotherapies induce a non-immunogenic apoptosis (Zitvogel et al., 2004; Steinman et al., 2004; Lake et al., 2006). Thus, even after an initially efficient chemotherapy, patients who do not develop an efficient antitumourous immune response are confronted to chemotherapy-resistant tumourous variants.
Inventors have shown for the first time that OXP and anthracyclines induce immunogenic cell death while other chemotherapeutic agents such as CDDP and alkylating agents tend to induce non-immunogenic cell death (Casares et al., 2005; Obeid et al., 2007). They have further observed that some patients were also resistant to treatments identified as inducing an immunogenic cell death. Solutions to detect dysfunctions responsible for an absent or reduced response to existing treatments as well as compounds usable to overcome said dysfunctions therefore appear critical for the patient and are herein advantageously provided by inventors.